That One Night
by All For Jesus
Summary: What if Susan went back to England , pregnant? And then went back to Narnia four years later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story of mine that I decided to write. I hope that you like it! :)**

Chapter 1

Where are we? I think as I stand up.

"Mamma! Where are we?" My four year old daughter, Capri comes running up to me. I take a deep breath to steady myself and catch a smell so familiar Narnia!

"Come here, baby." I open my arms and my precious daughter hops into my arms. "Peter! Edmund! Lucy! We're back!"

"We know, Susan. No need to holler so."

"Uncle Eddy." Capri jumps from my arms and into her favorite uncle's arms.

"How? None of us were to come back." Peter says. I look over at Capri.

"I think that it's because of Capri." I say.

"What is because of me, Mamma? And where are we?"

"Princess, come here." She walks over to me. "Remember the stories Mamma told you?"

"You mean about Marmia?" I almost laugh at my makeshift name for Narnia in the stories I told.

"Yes, darling."

"What about them?"

"They are real."

"Stop being silly Mamma. Where are we? Uncle Eddy?" She says, turning to Ed.

"Your Mamma is telling the truth. Only it is not Marmia, But Narnia" Ed never lied to her.

"Then who is Queen Sarah?"

"It's Queen Susan, the Gentle." I say, turning the young face towards me. "But you know me as Mamma."

"Wait. King Edward." She says, turning to Ed. "You are King Edward."

"King Edmund, the Just." Ed sweeps done and kisses her tiny hand.

"Queen Lily." she says, pointing to Lucy.

"Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Lucy says, with a curtsy.

"King Patrick." It was Peter's turn to kiss her hand. "Then I'm Princess Callie. And King Caspian is my Papa." One name I couldn't bear to change.

"Yes, my smart little one."

"What is his real name?"

"Caspian." Lucy say, kneeling beside the little girl. "Your Mamma loves him very much. She loved to hear his name from your mouth." We all stood and brushed off our clothes, for they had gotten dirt on them, when we heard the sound of approaching hoof-beats.

"Capri! Stay behind Mamma." I commanded. Capri crouched behind me. The boys armed them selves with large branches. My fingers itched for my bow, but it must be in Caspian's castle. The hoof-beats came closer. Two horses and a pony galloped into the clearing.

"Susan?" That voice. How I missed it.

"Caspian?" I looked into the face of my love. He swept off his horse.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Mamma." Capri crawls from behind my leg. "You said that we were here because of me." I grip her little hand and pull her into my arms.

"To be sure that is what I am assuming."

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I've met you, dear child. Pray tell, what is your name?"

"Capri Pevensie." She says, meekly.

"Pleased to meet you, Capri. I am King Caspian, the tenth."

"Mamma. You said that King Caspian was my Papa. Is he my Papa?" I look over my shouulder at my siblings with a look of pleading. Ed walked up.

"Now. Why don't we save this conversation for later. For now, we should be getting to some sort of shelter. Where are you staying, Caspian?"

"At Cair Paravel." He replied, still in a sort of daze. I gasped. "I had it rebuilt. It was my way of honoring you." He means all of us, but he is looking right at me.

"Cair is rebuilt. Well, that is just lovely. Hello Caspian." Lucy says, walking up. That seems to snap Caspian out of his daze.

"Hello Lucy." Caspian and Lucy briefly embrace and him and Ed shake hands. Peter walk up but just glares at Caspian.

"Peter, be nice." I whisper. He looks at me incredulously, "Fine, just say hello."

"Hello Caspian." Only Peter could find a way to make that threatening.

"Hello Peter." Caspian says, suspiciously "The castle isn't too far away. Shall we walk?" There were nods of assent all round. We walked through the forest a ways and then we came out in a new clearing. In that clearing, like from one of her dreams, was Cair Paravel, restored to perfection. We walked through the village and up to the castle. We walked like the royalty that we are, at least, my siblings did. I was carrying a four year old in a world so much different then our own world. I brought her up the way that a princess would in this world, because I know somewhere inside me, that she would come here. But, as small for her age as she is, she is pretty heavy.

"Here Susan, let me take her." Ed says, reaching for his niece. We stop so that I can gently place her in his arms. It is around the time for her nap, so she is starting to fall asleep. Ed holds her bridal-style, like he did when she was born. Ed stayed with me through the delivery. Peter tried but he couldn't handle it when I had a contraction. Lucy was in and out.

We got to the castle and Caspian led us to a study, beautifully furnished. This must but his private study.

"Mamma." A small voice came from the litle bundle in Ed's arms, for Peter had wrapped her in his coat. Raising Capri was a joint effort by all, so we were all very protective of her.

"Yes, princess?" I say, taking her out of Ed's arms and setting her on the floor.

"That nice man, King Caspian, he is my Papa, isn't he?" I turn to look at my siblings again. They all give me looks that say go for it. I swing her into my arms with ease.

"Capri, meet your Papa, Caspian, meet your daughter." Capri jumps out of my arms and hugs his legs.

"I knew that I would find you someday." Capri exclaims and hugs his legs. Caspian just stands there, looking at me.

"She's my what?" He says, almost angrily.

"Capri, go with your Aunt and Uncles."

"But, Mamma..."

"Now!" Capri scurries to her Aunts arms and they walk out, to wait in the hallway

"Why didn't you tell me?" He practically growls.

"Because the Narnia-England mail system is rather slow." I say, sarcastically. This seems to snap him out of his anger.

"She's mine?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?" Am I sure? Of course.

"Yes, Caspian. You are the only one that I did, that, with."

"Sorry. Just checking."

"That's okay." I say. Awkward silence. "So do you have a wife?" Stupid Susan. Bad question. To my surprise, he laughs.

"Not one to compare with you." He smirks.

"I missed you so much." I throw myself into his arms, where I am received warmly.

"And I you, my Queen." He lifts my head and captures my lips in a wonderful kiss. We spend about 5 minutes just kissing and telling each other how much we love each other.

"Alright you guys, you can stop listening at the door." I say, full knowing that my brothers were listening at the door.

"Susan! How can you know that? They are probably just talking in the hall." He says, walking to the door. "See, I'll prove it." He opens the door and my brothers fall into the room.

"Told ya." Lucy says, like she would if we were in England. "She has a sixth sense."

"It is pretty handy when you have a kid." I say smirking.

"I would assume so." Caspian says, still smirking at the rather unignified look of the two Kings.

"Mamma?" Capri says from behind me.

"Yes princess?"

"Is Papa mad?" I look over at Caspian and mouth 'it's now or never'

"No dearest, Papa is not mad, merely, surprised." He says, tenderly. At that, Capri runs into his awaiting arms and Caspian pulls her up into his arms and settles her in one of his strong arms and puts the other around my waist. "Come on, everyone. I will show you to your rooms." Peter and Ed pick themselves off the floor and follow behind us. Servants bow and give Caspian, Capri and I odd looks. Caspian instructs one of them to set up four of the royal rooms. Caspian leads us into what looks like a very large sitting room with a fireplace.

"This is the royal family room. By the Telmarines it is called the royal planning room, but I have learned that this is where you would have Christmas, so now I call it the family room." Caspian explained.

"Papa?" Capri says, from Caspian's arms.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Can you turn up the heat?"

"Heat?"

"That means it is cold in here." I turn to address Capri. "Here there is no heat. There is fireplaces, that heat the whole castle."

"Wow. That means that they are a lot of fireplaces, right?"

"Yes, dearest."

"Your majesty." A maid appears. "The rooms that you requested are ready."

"Thank you. Can you have a small extra bed in the room right beside Queen Susan's room, as well as the small dresses from my sisters young years."

"As you wish." As soon as she leaves, I turn on Caspian.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. She was sent away to the Archenland court by my mother, before she died."

"Why?"

"To protect her."

"Oh. We should invite her back here. It is perfectly safe now."

"Yes, um, perfectly safe."

"Really, Caspian? We were on the Dawn Treader you said-" Ed is cut off by Caspian.

"Shut up, Edmund."

"No, Ed go on." I say, staring intently.

"Come on, Capri. Let's sneak out before Mamma notices." I hear Caspian whispers.

"Another step and you will have a black eye, Caspian."

"Oops Papa, did I forget to mention that Mamma has super good hearing."

"You may have forgotten."

"Caspian, who are we at war with or in enmity with?"

"Telmar."

"Telmar?"

"They command that I step down from the throne and that I am a traitor. Many of our telmarine troops had joined their side. We even have a spy there."

"Who?"

"My friend, Marty or Restimar. He is the son of Lord Restimar."

"Ah. I still think that we should have your sister come here."

"If it makes you happy we will."

"Good. Lucy, will you write the letter?" Lucy was the best at writing letters in the Golden Age.

"Sure. Caspian where is my room?"

"Just ask one of the maids. Why don't you all go and freshen up?"

****"Alright." Peter and Ed agree. Caspian ends up showing us to our rooms. He puts Capri in hers and follows me into mine.

**I hope that you liked it!:) :) :) :) **


	2. Demi's Story Part 2

**Next bit. **

His arms locked around my waist. We strode from side to side very slowly listening to the music. My head was on his chest.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." He whispered in my ear. I thought I was blushing. He kissed my head. We danced in the dark with only the light of the moon on us. It was a full moon. I felt safe in his arms. I wanted to kiss him but it was not the time. Suddenly he pushed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He moved forward and suddenly his lips were on mine. We were still for what seemed a minute as he pulled back again.

He locked his lips once more on mine for longer. We lied on the sand listening to the lake as it had little waves from the wind that blew and whistled. The wind sang beautiful songs as we lied there. I lied on his chest again.

He kissed my head. We lied there, we were happy. I sat up.

"What is it?" He asked.

I kissed him once more on the cheek.

"I love you." I whispered my mouth in front of his. He stood up pulling my arms up locking them around his neck. We danced again while the wind sang once more.

Suddenly I awoke. I would have the same dream over and over again every night.

_If only it was real_, I would think to myself each night.

**Let me know if you really want to read more! Review!**


	3. Stories

Chapter 2

It has been three weeks since we arrived in Narnia. Capri was adjusting very well to being a princess. Today, me and Caspian are going to have a picnic in the woods to talk about the four years we were apart.

"You ready?" Caspian asks, appearing at my doorway. I finish doing my hair in a simple bun. I am wearing a burgundy dress with simple boots with no heels at my request.

"Yes. Give me one moment." I walk into Capri's room. She is playing on her floor with one of the maids daughters. "Baby Girl. Mamma and Papa are going to go for a picnic.

"Alright Mamma."

"Can you give me a kiss, first?"

"Of course, Mamma. Papa, would you like a kiss too?"

"Of course my darling." Capri runs over to us and kisses us on the cheek. We walk out of the castle, stopping in the family room to let everyone know where we would be. We walk out into the forest and find a clearing.

"So, who is first?" I ask, when we are settled.

"I will, if you want." Caspian offers. I nod.

"After you left I became depressed. I would barely pay attention during council meetings. Then the Giants tried to push their reforms. The battles were tough and grueling. I mean, they are Giants, so that would be expected. But the entire time, I wished that you four were there. Until the last battle, when I realized that no matter how many times I blew the horn, you couldn't come. I was still a king and I had a country to protect and run. I decided to work on Cair, in memory of you. I also built the Dawn Treader. The Lords hated the idea of me going on a dangerous sea voyage without a heir to the throne. I went anyway, just so that I could relax and try to think of the great times we had together. But, I ended up spending it with your siblings. Not that I hated it, just that it was hard to think of the happy times. But here we are a year later and I have a beautiful daughter. One question though."

"That was a wonderful story. What is your question?"

"Why didn't Ed and Lu tell me about Capri?"

"They didn't know. They came back here three mnths after we left."

"Oh! Now it is your turn."

"Alright. But I am warning you, this is a long story."

So after I got back, I too fell into depression. Until we called back from school to Finchley. Our parents had been murdered. Peter and I inherited the house and some money. Ed and Lucy went to Cambridge to stay with our aunt until Peter and I could get custody. It was then that I found out about Capri. I'll never forget when I told Peter...

(Flashback)

"Peter! Wait! I have a list!" I shouted running down the stairs. Today is the day that Peter always goes shopping.

"Alright. Where is it?"

"Right here." I say, handing him the list full of baby things. He walks out the door trying to unfold the piece of paper. When the door shuts I start to pace. But in a second, Peter is back.

"Susan?"

"The last night we were in Narnia. Caspian comforted me. It turned into the more."

"Do you really need all this?" He asks jokingly.

"Depending on what Mom saved from when we were little."

(Flashback Over)

Peter was very helpful all through the pregnancy. It was the delivery that he passed on to Ed. That was a funny time...

(Flashback)

"AHHHH!"

"Alright dearie. You are 7 cm dilated. Just give a few more hours." The nurse said. I looked over at Peter. His face was white and he was frozen.

"Excuse me nurse?"

"Yes dearie?"

"Can you ask Edmund Pevensie to come in here. He is my other brother. I don't think that Peter can make it through this." I say, gesturing to Peter. The nurse nodded and helped Peter out. Ed came in a minute later. He stayed through the whole thing, letting me break his hand and he whispered your name in my ear to encourage me. He was even the first to hold her.

(Flashback Over)

"Wow."

"I know. Four years later and here we are."

"Yep." He says, popping the 'p'.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We both lean in and kiss. Then we hear the sound of hoofbeats on the forest-floor. "Get behind me!" The horse appears and it's only Peter with another horse tied to his saddle.

"Peter! Why are you here?"

****"It's Capri. She has fallen ill!" That is all that I need to hear. Caspian is already mounted because I was frozen in shock. He rides over to me and swings me up into the saddle like he did all those years ago. All the way to the castle all I could think about is: My baby girl is sick.


	4. Capri is ill

**I am so sorry for not updating. So very sorry. But, now I I have updating, so enjoy. **

Chapter 3

We reach the castle in ten minutes wit Caspian pushing Destrier to go faster. As soon as it is safe, I slip off the horse. I hear Caspian land behind me two seconds later. We run for the castle, leaving Peter with the horses. Once we reach the door to her room, we compose ourselves and walk in. On the bed. surrounded by nurses, is a pale young girl. My daughter.

"Capri." I breathe, falling on to her bed.

"Hi Mamma. I'm sorry." She croaks out.

"What for, my darling?" I say, fussing over her.

"I ruined your day with Papa." She says starting to cry. Caspian walks over.

"Was this the only day your Mamma and I could spend together?" She shakes her head. "Then you ruined nothing, sweetheart." She tries to argue. "Shh... Sleep now." She nods and her eyes close. My eyes stay focused on her chest to make sure that it is rising and falling.

"Susan, she will be fine. But we need to so the nurses can work."

"No." I croak, starting to cry. "No, I won't leave her. She has been my life since I was 16. SHe was my way of coping. My little Narnia. Everytime I was missing Narnia or you, there she was, smiling and giggling, always with something new to show me."

"And she still will. But, we need to leave in her peace." I turn slightly and try to stand. I almost fall but Caspian catches me. He scoops me into his arms and carries me to my room. He comforts me and before I know it, we are making love like we did four years ago.

######

"Susan! Susan! SU!" I hear Peter yell. I shoot up and look around. Caspian is sleeping beside me wearing only the sleeping pants I made him. I look down at myself. I am wearing only a light slip.

"What is it, Peter?"

"I was wondering where you went. Can I come?" And of course at that moment, Caspian decides to wake up.

"My love?" He asks, looking at me.

"Su? Who is that?"

"It's...um...nobody."

"Really? Because it sounds like Caspian. You better open this door or I will knock it down."

"Fine, it's Caspian. Are we not allowed to talk?"

"I have a feeling that you weren't just talking."

"Really? Why?" The door opens suddenly.

"Firstly, you should get a better lock. Secondly, you're wearing only a slip and have messy hair. Caspian is shirtless and in your bed. Good enough?"

"Well, yes." Peters on to lecture us. "Peter, I'm twenty years old and have been a mother since I was sixteen. I think that I grew up when the nurse said that it was a girl. I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself."

"Fine." He turns his back on us and walks out. I then sob into Caspian chest.


	5. Not Again

**I'm sorry about the delay. This is going to only be a tenish chapter story. You can expect a few more chapters before next week. **

Chapter 4

No, No, No, No, this cannot be happening again It just can't. Peter is going to be so mad. My thoughts are going all over the place. I'm pregnant again. I need no midwife to confirm it. I have started craving chicken. Now, you may think that chicken is a normal thing to crave. What I crave, however, is maple syrup chicken. It is really good and all I wanted to eat while I was pregnant with Capri was that. I am currently walking down the hall to Lucy's room.

"Luce?" I say breathlessly when I arrive.

"In there." She replies, clearly focused on one her paintings in her little painting room. She is concentrating on painting all of our old friends from the Golden Age so that they are never forgotten. I walk into the airy room. There are tons of high windows so that there is lots of sun. There is a large window in front so that she can paint what she sees outside.

"What's wrong?" She looks concerned at me as soon as she turns to look at me.

"I started craving maple syrup chicken." Lucy was the one who made the chicken when Peter and Ed forbid me to be in the kitchen.

"Oh Su!" She gets up and hugs me. I start sobbing. :How far along?"

"My guess is thirteen weeks." I reply, sniffling, but not sobbing, recovering my queens facade.

"How are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." The facade slipping momentarily.

"Do you want me to make you some chicken?"

"As long as I can help." Cook wouldn't let us do it all ourselves and insisted on helping us so that he could make it more often, as he thought that it was just something that we decided that we want, no a pregnancy craving.

30 minutes later...

Lucy and I are sitting across from each other at the huge table, enjoying our chicken, when Lucy stares behind me and pales slightly.

"Why, Luce, you look like you have seen a ghost. What is wrong?"

"Peter." She whispers. I turn to see my older brother standing in the doorway, looking ready to murder someone...named King Caspian the Tenth.

"Peter, calm down." Lucy says to the pacing man by the table. He turns sharply on her.

"Calm down? Calm down? What if Aslan decides to send us back? What then? You weren't there, Lucy, when she would completely fall apart and I would have to put her back together all by myself!"

"Peace, King Peter." A soft but firm voice declares.

"Aslan!" Lucy says, running forward to embrace the Great Lion. I follow close on her heels. After a long hug, he turns to Peter.

"Son of Adam, do not concern yourself. You have, in that world, died. You shall remain here and at the end of your days, join me in my country." Lucy and I hug each other tightly.

"What is going on?" Ed says, barely awake.

"We get to stay, Ed! We get to stay!" I say like a little kid at Christmas. Ed's eyes widen. \

"Do I smell maple syrup chicken?" he is basically asking if I am pregnant.

"Yeah." He walks over and gives me a hug.

"Why all the sad faces? Oh Aslan." I look over at Caspian to see that he is holding a half-asleep Capri is his arms. I can tell that he thinks that we have to leave.

"We get to stay." I say, before I can even think.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"The why the tears?"" Peter and Aslan walked out awhile ago and Lucy takes Capri into her arms and and swings her onto her hip and walks out with Ed following.

"Su, what's wrong?"

"We died in that world, Caspian. We died there leaving nothing behind."

"But then, shouldn't you be in Aslan's country?"

"We get to stay here until we die here and then we will go there."

"That's great!" He says excitedly, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Caspian, there's more." I say in a small voice.

"What?"

"When I found out about being pregnant with Capri, I craved maple syrup chicken." I reply sofrtly, and watch he face as he slowly realizes what I am saying.

"Are you...?"

"Yes, Caspian. I am pregnant."

"I'm going to be a father again?"

"That is what being pregnant means." I say sarcastically.

"Peter?" He asks with fear in his eyes.

"Is talking with Aslan to calm him down."

"We are going to have a baby!" He says excitedly.

"Again." I say, silently reminding him of the fact that this baby has a older sister.

"On the topic of sisters, mine is coming with the royal family that took her in, the Ningardians, in three months."

"Oh good!"

"How far in are you?" He says, pulling me over to sit on his lap on a dining room chair, rubbing my arms, comfortingly.

" A little over three months or thirteen weeks." I reply, relaxing into his touch.

"That means... only 23 more weeks!: He says happily. I laugh.

"Nope. 27. You count from the last period."

"So it will come in the late summer?"

"August, I'd say."

"We're having a baby."

"Again." I remind him _again._

**I really hope that you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon. **


End file.
